Currently golf carts and golf bags are sold separately and in use a golf bag is normally demountably attached to the golf cart for use on the golf course.
There are also motorized golf carts that are available and again the present state of the art normally includes the use of a separate powered golf cart to which a golf bag is demountably attached.
The disadvantages of the current separate golf cart and golf bag arrangement is that for transportation purposes it is normally necessary to detach the golf cart from the golf bag and this is particularly true when the golf cart is of the motorized type. This requires numerous steps of folding and disassembly and removal of straps in order to dismount the golf bag from the golf cart.
In addition to the disadvantages faced by the user there are also cost disadvantages in that two separate components would need to be assembled and shipped namely a separate golf cart and/or powered golf cart and a golf bag for use with a golf cart. There are also issues in regards to compatibility between the golf bag and the golf cart even though manufacturers attempt to make them as universally acceptable as possible. Therefore there is a need for a combination golf cart and golf bag in which the two concepts are combined together in one neat package thereby reducing; the ultimate cost of manufacturing, the ultimate cost to the consumer, and creates simpler ease of use on the golf course as well as storage when not is use for the user of the combination golf cart and bag.